


So you shouldn't touch Peter's stuff either!

by CalibanXD



Series: Dont touch MJ's stuff [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Michelle, Jealous Peter, Mutual Pining, Possessive Peter, Terror of Midtown, Unhealthy Relationships, fluff i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalibanXD/pseuds/CalibanXD
Summary: These damn kids are as bad as each other.





	So you shouldn't touch Peter's stuff either!

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes & Dudeettes your back! Good to know your still adorably crazy. I'm seeing a lot of repeat offenders in those comments, no less than 3 of you called my work gold, you should know my co-workers are pissed at you, because I got absolutely nothing done afterwards. 
> 
> So I cant tell you how much I struggled with this one. The first two I had a basic idea with, but I was winging it through every inch of this chapter, changed my mind about 15 times. I'm not totally happy with it as it felt more serious in parts than I intended, when I just wanted something fun, and I think this chapter is almost twice the size because I kept trying to fix it T_T
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy, remember kids this is super unhealthy and while jealousy is fun on paper don't go there in real life.

“What is wrong with me!?” Peter’s descent into madness had officially begun.

Just a short while ago the quippy arachnid had been swinging through Queens pleased with a good night’s work. He’d stumbled onto a drug bust gone wrong and by the time he’d gotten there the whole thing had descended into a full blow shoot out.

Thanks to his interference though no dealers had gotten away and most importantly every cop involved was unharmed and got to go home to their families.

He usually got on well with the boys in blue, but they weren't always receptive to direct interference from Spiderman. Still judging by the waving and hollering as he swung away, he figured they were happy to have him there tonight.

So why? Why after a rather successful night of vigilante antics was he perched on a rooftop, eyes glued to the bedroom window of a teenage girl? He was pretty sure even his closest friends and family would call this stalking, especially the owner of said window.

Peter Parker sitting on a rooftop looking directly into the window of Michelle Jones, or as he was lucky enough to call her, MJ.

MJ whose heart was made of literature, a heart that pumped a blood-like substance of sarcasm and witty banter, and all of that wrapped in the loveliest outer shell he could imagine.

Madness most definitely, if these were the kinds of thoughts he was coming up with about his best friend on a Saturday night. That was the problem, wasn't it? She had become his best friend.

He’d never begrudge his buddy Ned for prioritising his girlfriend, the couple’s relationship was new and it’s not like the Peter and Ned never saw each other. Just yesterday they’d finally finished building their limited-edition SHIELD aircraft carrier Lego set.

Still without a doubt MJ had recently stepped into the role of Peter Parker’s best friend with gusto, and he was finding it very hard to feel sad about Ned’s increasing absence.

She was just awesome, the jokes flew hard and fast, mostly at his expense.

She was brilliant, so much so Peter was convinced she could do anything and be anyone she wanted to be.

And even though she would never admit it she was also very caring. A few times he’d wondered into school as zombie Peter due to a late-night patrol. He’d find a coffee sitting there for him at their usual table by the time lunch rolled around. She never said anything but she was given away by the identical takeaway cup in her own hand.

Yup...Madness….Crush…...Love? Who knew at this point but he was well and truly in it.

Peter crouched on his perch, watching and admiring her. Thanks to the suit he had a clear view into her bedroom watching as in typical MJ fashion, she stayed home on a Saturday working on her laptop as every other teen in New York got drunk, made bad decisions, and had the time of their lives with friends.

“Peter would you like me to provide sound?”

“No thanks Karen, pretty sure I’d be crossing a line if I did that”

“You’re not now?” Bravo to Tony, he would design an AI with a sense of humour.

“No! No, I’m not I’m just y’know doing the whole hero thing. Figured it wouldn't hurt to swing by on the way home make sure everything was quiet. Nothing wrong with making sure my friends are safe, right?”

“You’ve been here for an hour Peter. We’ve observed no suspicious activity; I believe you can continue home.”

“Yea sure, um well maybe just a little longer ok? Just to be sure”

“Of course Peter” Sometimes Karen sounded far too much like Aunt May. That same tone that said she was humouring him.

“Peter?”

“Yea Karen?”

“You could just talk to her”

Peter sighed into his mask, “I want to but she told me yesterday she’d be busy tonight working on one of her projects and she didn't want to be disturbed. I believe her exact words were ‘I’m distracting’”

It was a good thing really, Peter had responsibilities and a Saturday was a prime time for Spiderman to patrol. Still despite seeing her all week at school and watching a movie with her last night, he’d spent most of today thinking about her.

He wondered if she would have made an exception for Spiderman. He’d been considering telling her his scarlet secret for a while now and Peter couldn't help but imagine a world where if she knew he could actually call in at her apartment.

Perhaps exaggerate an injury and see if MJ would be willing to patch it up for him. He could see it in his mind now, MJ wrapping a bandage around his arm and the entire time complaining about what an idiot he was. Maybe even a kiss to the cheek to make him feel better.

“Why am I like this? “The fantasies were starting to get out of control. It was much more likely MJ would say, ‘Does this look like an ER dipshit? I said I was busy, get lost!” before slamming her bedroom window in his face.

“Peter an adult male is currently knocking on Michelle’s door?” Karen piped up, pulling Peter from his own head.

“Say what now!?”

Peter couldn't believe he missed the guy. From his vantage point he had a view into MJ’s bedroom and the hallway where mystery man was currently knocking on MJ’s front door.

“Karen who is this guy?”

“Currently unknown. His clothing is preventing me from observing his face and running a search”

The guy was wearing a grey hoodie and jeans, totally non-descript. The only reason they knew he was a guy was due to his size. 

The dude wasn't quite Thor big, but still.

“Can you tell me anything?” MJ hearing the knock on her front door, left her desk and stepped out of her bedroom. Peter momentarily lost sight of her while she was in the living room of her apartment, presumably heading towards her front door.

A guy that big and covering his face had to be suspicious, right? Young girl on her own was a great target. Home invasion? What if one of his enemies had figured out his identity and decided to go after his friends? Peter couldn't see any obvious weaponry but it didn't take much to hide a handgun or a switch blade in those pockets.

“He’s taller than you, approximately 6,3” Ok she didn't need to say it like that.

MJ had just opened the apartment’s door and from where he sat he saw the smile bloom on her face in crystal HD from the mask’s optics as she recognised who was on the other side.

“Michelle also seems very happy to see him” Karen chirped in her usual tone, clearly not realising the damage she’d just inflicted on Peter’s sanity.

What the fuck!!!???

MJ rarely smiled, and when she did it was usually because he’d spent ten minutes using his best material to get one out of her. Now she was smiling at some random axe murderer turning up at her door!

Ok so he probably wasn't a murderer but that still didn't explain why he was getting one of those rare treats.

He watched as MJ spoke to him for a moment while mystery ‘potential murderer’ guy handed her something he couldn't quite see and she gestured for him to follow her inside. 

This was not happening.

Who was this dude? What was he doing in there?

MJ had told him she was busy tonight and couldn't hang out. Did she just say it like that so she wouldn't have to explain she was having her…. boyfriend over.

Oh, god if it was her boyfriend he didn't know what he was going to do. The idea of her being close with another guy was excruciating. Damn what if they were doing couple things right now?

Peter looked over to MJ’s bedroom again and could see she hadn't stepped back inside. That was good so they probably weren't having…. sex. Peter’s brain quickly reminded him that you could have sex on a couch…. the kitchen…..shower……...He was going throw up in his mask.

Peter debated having Karen switch on the audio after all. He wasn't sure what would be worse, to be left wondering and let his mind run wild or hearing Michelle be intimate with someone other than him.

He’d thought about it, a lot. He tried not to but he was a teenager and sometimes his dreams got raunchier before he could catch himself.

They even invaded his everyday thoughts on occasion, taking down the vulture was easy in comparison to suppressing a boner in the lunch room while he watched MJ lick her spoon.

Before he could make up his mind the apartment’s front door opened again. Thor-wannabe stepped out ahead of MJ and Peter got the first good look at his face.

“Of course he’s handsome, with my luck he was never going to be some quasimodo-looking douchebag”

Still Peter started to feel hope crawl into his chest. Unlikely a boyfriend would only stop in for five minutes, right? They couldn't have really done anything in just five minutes, right?

This was killing him, who was he?

Peter watched as they waved goodbye to each other and MJ closed the door to her apartment again.

“I could find out”

“Peter?” Karen asked

“Karen that recording thing you do?”

“The baby monitor protocol?” Ugh he hated that name. He was 16 going on 17, nothing he did should require a baby tag on it.

“Yea yea that thing, you can turn that off right” Peter watched as mystery man left the front of MJ’s building, stopping on the sidewalk to look at his phone.

“I can yes, however I am to notify Mr Stark if the feed is down for more than ten minutes. It is a security feature in the event you get into or cause any trouble.” A little condescending but Peter could work with that, Tony Stark clearly underestimated the trouble a teenager could cause in ten minutes. 

He wouldn't need nearly that long.

“Please disable the feed Karen, oh and can you overlay a countdown over my optics, thanks” Almost instantly Karen had a small ten minute countdown flashing in the corner of his vision.

Seconds later he was freefalling before catching himself on a web and swinging over to the alley next to MJ’s building.

“Karen, activate enhanced interrogation mode” This had admittedly not worked out so well in the past, Spiderman had grown quite famous for his heroics, and perhaps more so for how much he talked during criminal beatdowns. Everyone knew Spiderman’s voice, and that’s exactly what Peter needed to avoid right now.

Before Uncle Ben had passed, he’d left him with something. A message that Peter would attempt to define his life around, “With great power comes great responsibility” Now when he’d told Peter this it was unlikely he imagined it would apply quite so literally in Peter’s case.

Peter also never imagined that he’d disregard that advise over quite so petty a reason. He was about to cross that line he’d been trading all evening, and he knew it.

Hanging off the wall 7ft of the ground, as soon as mystery guy finally started to pass by Peter reached out of the alley and put his hand over the guy’s head just like he would a bowling ball. With enhanced speed his other hand quickly whipped around and held his mouth to stop any screams.

If anyone looked over they would see Spiderman truly acting like a spider. He had his prey in his grip and he was slowly pulling him higher and higher up the wall and deeper into the shadows, using only his legs to defy gravity.

It would have been easier if Peter could have used his webs, but if anything was going to announce Spiderman it was those.

Mystery guy was thrashing wildly, his feet kicking the wall behind him blindly, watching as he left the ground behind with panicked eyes. It was probably made all the more terrifying that he had no idea what was holding onto him.

He could feel the hands but he couldn’t turn his head an inch. He was all movement from the neck down but the iron grip would allow no movement above that.

Once they appeared to reach suitable death height and neatly tucked away into the shadows they stopped. Anyone else would struggle to hold a baseball in their outstretched hands like this, Peter was holding a full-grown man probably around 220 pounds effectively with just his one arm.

In comparison to stopping a car or a punch from the winter soldier this was a light workout, and he could keep it up for a lot longer than the 10 minutes they had together.

“I’m going to take my hand away now. If you make any sound other than to answer my questions I’m going to remove my other hand as well. In case you’re having trouble following, that’ll be the one that’s currently holding you up” Peter’s voice came out with that dark and deep grumble from the voice modulator.

“Peter what are we doing?” Karen’s voice chirped up in his suite. They hadn’t confirmed this guy had done anything wrong and even if he did this wasn’t Spiderman’s usual M.O.

Unable to answer without his captive hearing him talk to himself, Peter waited a moment before releasing his hand. He hoped the guy wasn’t a screamer, he was obviously bluffing and as jealous as Pete was feeling right now he wasn’t prepared to do anything more than scare the guy, certainly he’d never kill him.

Confident he wasn’t going to make a sound, Peter continued, “What’s your name?”

“Kevin! Its Kevin man, what the fuck is going on!? Who are you!?”

Peter bobbed his hand up and down a moment giving the impression he might drop Kevin, all the while his powers kept the guy firmly in his grip, “I’m asking the questions, Kevin. Who are you and what were you doing in Michelle Jones’s apartment.”

“Ahh don’t fucking do that! Who? Shit man this is really high up!”

“You really don’t want to lie to me right now, I know you were just with her”

“I don’t know a Michelle Jones! Man, I swear!”

“Lies!” Another quick bob of his hand.

“Shit stop! Wait! Wait! Do you mean that hot chick up in 9c.”

“You think she’s hot?”

“Yea man she’s smoking I’d…….” Kevin was unfortunately interrupted by Peter removing his thumb from the side of his head. When all you had was five fingers preventing you from falling to your death, losing even one was a nerve-racking thing.

“Don’t drop me man don’t drop me! You asked!”

“Enough! Who are you!” Peter could still hear Karen trying to talk to him, but right now she was a distant noise in the back of his mind.

“I told you, look I’m a nobody! Why are you doing this!?”

“Why were you at the apartment!”

“Nothing I was just making a delivery!” What?

“Delivery?”

“Yea man, steamed vegetarian dumplings! She makes the same order a couple of times a week!”

Oh he’d just gone and made a big mistake, “Then-then why did you enter her apartment?”

“She was getting the money from a backpack dude! She asked me to step inside and wait! That’s it! I don’t know nothing!” That was the handover he hadn’t been able to see? A bag of food?

“I saw her smile when she opened the door to you!”

“Fuck! I don’t know it was a smile, she was probably hungry or some shit! I’m always making deliveries there, we don’t talk or nothing!”

He’d grossly abused his power’s tonight, something he’d sworn he wouldn’t do, and he’d done it to terrorize some delivery guy because he was jealous.

“Um well ok you’re free to go, I guess” Peter began slowly walking them back down the wall, deeply embarrassed and holding onto Kevin’s head even firmer than before.

Partly to make him feel a little safer and partly because now more than ever he didn’t want Kevin to realise the guy who’d been scaring the crap out of him for the last five minutes was in fact the ‘Friendly’ neighbourhood Spiderman. 

“Really!? Just like that? What the hell!?”

“Yup free to go, enjoy the rest of your evening and all that.”

Getting closer to the ground now, Kevin started to lose some of the mind-numbing fear, “Why did you grab me? What this all about?”

“Um well, that girl has been suspected of some rather shady stuff and uh y’know just to be safe you probably should ask your boss to send someone else next time” He really didn’t need any of this getting back to MJ.

When he did actually tell, her he was Spiderman, he did not want her to connect the dots with the time her delivery guy was held hostage on the side of her building.

“Also you should probably tell him to send someone uglier, actually probably shouldn't send a guy at all, any girls at your place?” Peter chose to ignore how pathetic this was, he’d already embarrassed himself tonight figured he might as well go all in.

“Why? What’d she do? What difference does it make?”

“Well its likely she’s been targeting men specifically so it’s just safer all round if your boss doesn’t send any more strange guys to her door”

“Um ok? Why is she like doing like…..sex stuff to them?”

“annnnnnddddd I’m going to drop you now” Without another word Peter released his grip on Kevin and the delivery guy dropped the last few feet to the ground. Maybe not as gentle as he might have before he made that last comment. Guess he hadn't learnt his lesson after all.

Luckily he was low enough that he didn't even bruise his ankles on the landing. By the time Kevin turned around to catch a glimpse of what had been dangling him in the air, all he caught was a flash of red disappearing over the lip of the rooftop.  
**

“MJ’s right I’m such a loser, I can’t believe I just did that” Aunt May would be so disappointed if she ever found out he’d done something like this, and now that the possessive feelings for MJ were starting to pass, he was disappointed in himself.

He certainly wasn't beloved like the Avengers, but if any kids or anyone who looked up to Spiderman had seen him threaten some innocent guy, he didn't even want to think it about it.

Clearly it was time to stop denying it, Peter had fallen hard for Michelle Jones. Apparently, it was also in a really unhealthy way. 

He couldn't think of her as just a friend any more, couldn't keep lying to himself. If this had been Ned tonight, and of course it wouldn't be because he wouldn't be stalking Ned’s apartment like a creep in the first place.

Peter would have guessed that the guy might have been delivering food, he certainly he wouldn't have jumped to the conclusion Kevin was an axe murderer.

He was going to ruin everything. It was all going great between the two of them, and now he was going to mess it up with his stupid feelings. It’s for reasons like this people said guys and girls couldn't just be friends.

MJ would pick up on it he knew it, she was a genius and there's no way she wasn't going to notice. Thinking back Peter could see the tell tale signs he was developing a crush but he figured his only defence had been the fact he himself hadn't even been aware he was doing it.

Well that was out the window now.

“Congratulations on a successful run of the enhanced interrogation mode Peter. I believe we should use similar methods in the future, it was far more successful than our previous attempts” Karen’s voice was finally starting to pierce Peter’s consciousness

“No Karen. I shouldn't have done that. Spiderman isn't….I’M not supposed to be that guy”

“I’m not sure I understand. Out of curiosity what was ‘Kevin the delivery man’ guilty of? I feel I missed some sort of clue as I observed no criminal activity”

Falling prey to some jealous asshole was hardly a crime “…..Don't worry about it Karen, we’ll talk about it later when I’ve had some time to calm down”

“Understood” Sometimes it was nice to feel like he was talking to a real person when he chatted with Karen. Still being able to pass on conversations he wasn't ready for was just one of the perks you don’t actually get with real people. A.I was the way to go.

Peter stood on MJ’s roof for another 5 minutes trying to work up the energy to make the swing home when Karen started speaking again, “Peter?”

“Karen, please not now, just….we’ll talk tomorrow”

“Understood, would you like me to relay that to Michelle too?”

“What?”

“I was going to notify you that you have just received a text message to your phone, I can use the suit to inform Michelle you will speak to her tomorrow if you’d like?”

“No don't, um what did she say?”

“Message reads: ‘If you done terrorizing the delivery boy, hurry up and get in here, the foods getting cold! Windows unlocked’ Normally Peter would have spent a while thinking how weird it was to hear an aggressive MJ message in Karen’s voice.

Instead he asked Karen to repeat the message. Then he asked her to replay it again 2 additional times.

What the salty fuck, she knew! she obviously knew he was Spiderman!

“Ok calm down, this is fine, it’s all good. I’ve planning on telling her anyway, and hanging around the smartest girl I know when trying to keep a secret identity to myself, was probably not my best idea!”

Did he give it away? Did Ned say something by accident? Of course it didn't really matter now because the first part of the message was finally starting to have an impact.

She also knew what he’d just done.

She knew he’d just basically attacked an innocent person. He didn't want to imagine what she thought of him now. How the hell was he supposed to face her?

Luckily before he could spiral too far down that particular rabbit hole, Karen chirped up once more, “Peter you have another text from Michelle.”

Like a band-aid just rip it off, quick and clean, “What’s it say Karen?” ‘You’re no Hero, your no better than a criminal’ or perhaps something like ‘Never speak to me again, scumbag’

Tonight, had been going so well, why did he have to go and let his brain take a back seat to his stupid hormones.

“Message reads: ‘Look I don't know if you can fit a phone into that leotard of yours but if you don't get your butt down here, I will eat everything. Once that happens I’m going to be on the verge of a food coma and if I then still have to drag myself upstairs into the cold, instead of taking a nice long nap. I’m going to hurt you loser”

He should leave, he knew that. Just swing on home, double down and deny everything. He could start putting some distance between the two of them until he got himself and his emotions under control. Perhaps she’d think she was mistaken, it was unlikely she had proof.

Instead he found himself walking back over the edge of the rooftop again, but this time down the front of MJ’s building and towards her bedroom window. With a hesitant knock, he tapped on the glass pane before pulling it open.

In a move, he could never have pulled off before the spider bite, Peter pulled himself gracefully into the apartment. MJ wasn't in sight but he could hear her moving around outside her bedroom door.

He’d never been inside her bedroom before and he took a moment to let his gaze roam while he worked up the courage to step out and speak with the her.

It was much like any teenage bedroom, but there were books everywhere, some precariously balanced in great leaning towers spread across the room. She also had pictures covering an entire wall above her headboard. He recognised some of them from what he could make out in the dark.

It was very much how he imagined her room to be. He pulled off his mask and left it on her desk next to the laptop he’d been watching her work on from his vantage across the street. According to her text she obviously knew and he hoped it would seem less weird if she could see his face while they talked.

Taking a deep breath Peter opened MJ’s bedroom door, and stepped into the rest of the apartment. He was nervous, which was a shame because if he could’ve seen that wall of photo’s clearly he might have noticed that he did in fact recognise some of them, he would’ve recognised them all.

Every photo was a group shot, but without fail Peter was in each one. Some had even been folded so that just Peter and MJ were visible.

“Get changed before you sit down, I’m not eating dinner with you while you’re wearing that suit, I’ve seen some of the things people have chucked in that alley, I’d rather neither of us get sick.”

MJ was at her family’s dinner table pulling the food out of the takeaway containers it had arrived in.

“Uh….”

“I left a hoodie and some sweats on the couch for you loser, hurry up or I’m eating your share”

Peter was a smart guy, his grades supported the theory, and he certainly didn't think himself as dumb. All the same he felt very slow on the uptake at the moment.

In the end though it was easy to just go along with MJ until he could get his bearings. In all honesty that was usually the best policy when dealing with her at any time.

Everything was happening fast and Peter was feeling a little shell shocked so without thinking about it he hit the spider symbol on his chest and let the suit slide from his shoulders and onto the floor.

He started to reach for the sweats MJ had left him when he heard a kind of squeak come from her direction. Looking over he noticed MJ had stopped dishing out the food and was staring right back at him.

“What”

“Nothing I just, I didn’t realise that’s how the thing came off” She gestured towards the suit that was now pooled around his ankles. Unfortunately for Peter’s beating heart she didn't avert her eyes either, they were in fact roaming up and down without shame.

“Oh um yea…. Sorry I didn’t really think, I usually only take this off when I’m alone. I’ll get changed in your bedroom if that’s ok?”

“Its fine. Unless you’re planning to lose them boxers I’ve seen it all now, Mr. Chippendale. It’s a good thing anyway, I had been assuming you had to oil yourself into that skin-tight red and blue nightmare every day.”

Red in the face Peter hurried to pull the clothes on. The hoodie was a little tight in the shoulders, and the sweats were dragging under his feet a little, but otherwise he found himself quite comfortable.

“Thanks for the clothes MJ, I suppose it can chafe a little” He shuffled over to the table and stood behind one of the chairs, not yet moving to pull one out, “Can I help with anything?”

“No I’m done, take a seat” MJ was coming back from disposing of the containers on her counter before stepping back over and taking a seat at the table, “You want anything to drink?”

“No, I’m good”

“Good”

Without preamble MJ stared to eat her food, and made a pleased little sound at the taste. Peter was still standing behind his chair though, thoroughly confused.

“MJ what are we doing here?”

“We’re eating” she finished chewing briefly to answer him before going right back to it.

“Why?”

“Cause I’m hungry Loser, are you going to sit or what?” With a sigh Peter pulled out his own chair and took a seat, looking at the food briefly before flicking his eyes back to MJ.

“C’mon you know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

“MJ you just saw me climb out of a multi-million-dollar suit in your living room. Are we not going to talk about it?”

“Wow Leotards are expensive these says”

“It’s not a….MJ your freaking me out. You already knew I guess? Before tonight I mean?”

“Course I did, didn’t I tell you yesterday you can’t keep a secret”

“How?”

“I’m mysterious and awesome.”

Peter knew a long time before he ever developed feelings for MJ’ that she was easily the coolest person he’d ever meet. What he was now being reminded of was that she could also be the most frustrating too.

Ned had nerded out hard when he found out Peter’s identity, and Aunt May had freaked. Maybe they’d built up his expectations a bit because, MJ was just sitting here eating her dinner. Obviously not very impressed, it would seem.

He could deal with the whole secret identity thing later, but she hadn’t even brought up his actions in the alley. He didn’t know how she knew, but she did. She knew about the worst thing he’d ever done since gaining his abilities, possibly the worst thing he’d done period. 

Before he could bring it up himself, MJ stopped eating and looked at him properly since they first sat down, “Tell you what nerd, if you answer my question, I’ll let you in on the secret”

“Question?”

“Why were you watching me for over an hour in your little spider nest across the street?”

“You knew I was out there the whole time?”

“Peter I know this may come as a shock to you but…. you’re not Black Widow. Red and blue is not advised on a stake out.”

“It wasn’t a stake out I was just, checking in making sure you were ok. New York can be a dangerous place” That sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

“You were checking on me? For an hour? Ok ok fine skip that one, how about this? Why is it I now suspect this will be the last time I ever get to eat these particular dumplings? Why am I now going to have to go out of my way to get my Chinese fix from some other joint?”

Even MJ had stopped paying attention to her food as she watched him from across the table. He got the impression she was looking for something, but all he wanted to do was avert his eyes in shame.

“MJ…. I shouldn’t have done that. I know that, it’s not something I do, ever. It’s just something came over me and I wasn’t thinking and before I knew what was happening I was already moving.”

“Tell me Peter, stop dancing around it. Why did you dangle my delivery boy from the side of a building?” Peter couldn’t avoid the deep brown eyes starting back at him. She wanted answers and she wasn’t going to stop until she got them. What could he say anyway? What possible lie could explain what he’d done tonight?

He thought when he stepped foot in this apartment that he was prepared to talk about this with her. He asked her to talk about it, when all she’d one was offer him food and clothes. His feelings of shame and embarrassment over his actions were so intense that he barely knew what he was doing here.

He did know one thing though.

Now that he’d started it, MJ was going to get it out of him one way or another, Peter knew that. He also knew that if he was going to tank their friendship forever then he might as well get it off his chest while she was still talking to him.

“You asked me yesterday, what kind of girls were my type? Well it turns out the kind of girls I’m interested in are girls like you, and since there isn’t anyone like you well…..It turns out I like you.

‘Here goes nothing’ Peter thought.

“MJ I really like you. I like you so much that I haven’t stopped thinking about you all day. I care about you so much that even though I’m bone tired, I spent an hour watching you through your window tonight just so I could be that little bit closer to you. I feel so damn much for you that I did something tonight that goes against everything the suit stands for. Even though I would never have actually done what I threatened, it was wrong and I did it because of my feelings for you”

“That’s not on you, that’s on me. My actions tonight have been creepy, strange, possessive and so unlike the guy I thought I was. It’s not an excuse, there is no excuse but I’ve done all of it because I can’t just see you as a friend anymore.”

“I know this ruins things between us, and in all honesty, I probably wouldn't be telling you this if I could think of even a half way descent excuse, but instead here I am wearing your clothes making the most awkward confession in history and just really hoping you can forgive me”

MJ hadn't made a move while he talked, her faced hadn't twitched at all, he wasn't even sure she was blinking. 

Peter had never seen MJ get loud angry, whenever he’d made her mad in the past she usually ignored him for a time until she felt he’d been suitably punished for whatever he’d done to piss her off.

She didn't get loud now either. No movement, no sound, nothing. Peter had a feeling if she started ignoring him this time she wasn't ever going to stop. 

In opposition, he was sitting there his food untouched, breathing heavy from the emotions rushing through his body. Watching her with every emotion he had playing across his face, hoping she wasn’t going to erase him out of her life. 

“I knew you’d tell me yourself” 

“MJ….?” 

Even with his enhanced reflexes he barely had time to register MJ’s movements, as she went from absolute stillness to shooting out of her own chair and pushing him away from the table so she could straddle him in his seat. He could feel her thighs resting against his, as MJ settled her almost non-existent weight on Peter’s lap.

“Whoa um ok what’s happening?” 

Cupping his face in her hands MJ leaned close, “Peter your crazy” 

“I know I didn’t mean….” Before he could finish she brushed her lips against his softly. Not quite a kiss but enough that he seriously worried his male hormones were about to make this sitting arrangement quite uncomfortable. 

“It’s ok I’m a little crazy too” MJ ran the bad of her thumb over his bottom lip, tracing where her own had just made contact. 

“You are?” 

“Hmmm but its ok now, your mine.”

“I am?” A cheesy grin started to spread across his face. 

“I’ll fill you in on the rules later” With that she sealed her lips over his again before he could ask what these rules were. 

As they continued to kiss next to the dinner table, food forgotten. Peter didn’t notice MJ pull her cell from her pocket, and skilfully text May that Peter had run out of web-fluid while out on patrol and was going to stay at her place tonight, she did all this without looking at the screen and her tongue in the mouth of the woman’s nephew.  
**  
Next morning.

May Parker threw the remains of the burnt pancakes in the trash and decided to make due with her coffee. Peter usually cooked breakfast for two of them over the weekend and she sulked slightly as she settled down on the couch in her Pj’s. 

She supposed this was going to be the new normal. In no time at all Peter would be heading off to college and she’d just have get used to having the apartment to herself. Perhaps she could convince him to swing over on Sunday mornings to have breakfast with his poor lonely Aunt. 

She loved her nephew but he was a sucker for a sob story, and she wasn’t afraid to take advantage of that so she could get some good pancakes. 

Being Spiderman kept him out of the apartment a lot more these days, but he tried to be around when he could, and May appreciated that. Not many kids would want to spend so much time with their parents, especially not their Aunt. 

She’d been lucky in many ways with Peter. He wasn’t the type of kid to party all the time, he often stayed home and spent time with her. He’d invite Ned and MJ over often, but they’d usually hang out here at home, rather than head out somewhere. 

She could admit to herself that she was a little grateful she’d never had to worry about girl problems with her nephew. He’d had crushes, and an almost girlfriend, and that’s par for the course when dealing with teenagers. Still she knew some parents had it worse, teen pregnancy, kids eloping because their convinced they’ve found the one.

Nope May, might have to worry about missing out on her Sunday morning breakfast treat in the future, but in regards to her nephew and women, it was smooth sailing. 

Or it was until she watched him over the rim of her coffee cup, stroll in through the apartment’s front door in someone else’s clothes.

His hair a mess, as if someone had been running their hands through it, his lips swollen and he had the most irritatingly dreamy smile on his face. 

“Peter?” 

“I think I’m in love May” Without giving her another glance he shuffled off to his room to catch up on the sleep he’d no doubt missed out on last night. 

May was left in shock on the couch and cursing herself for tempting fate. She may have been complaining about having the apartment to herself, but she wasn’t ready for any spider babies running around the place either. 

**  
Many many years later 

Peter was cleaning out the attic to trying to figure out what they were keeping and what needed to go. Now that the youngest of their kids was off to college, MJ had decided that they could store some of their old stuff out of the way and use the bedrooms for something else. 

He’d spent the last 2 days trying to convince her they didn’t need another library, but he knew a losing battle when he saw one. It was the kind of thing you picked up when you’d been with the same woman for 34 years, and married for 30 of them. 

He didn’t regret a single second of those years, they’d fought, loved and smiled through all of them together and he wouldn’t change a thing.

He often wondered how he got so lucky. Even now with both of them in their fifties, Peter often found himself staring at his wife when he thought she wasn’t looking. She always caught him and told him to stop, but Peter could always spot the telltale lift on the edge of her lips. 

He had enhanced DNA to help him get along but MJ, so many people commented on how young she still looked that he still found himself getting jealous and giving guys the stink eye when they got too close. 

He’d never repeated the incident that had gotten them together in the first place, he’d never needed to. MJ was as devoted as a wife could get, but he still had to control some of his urges. 

It could be frustrating to feel like that sometimes, to be the only one insecure. MJ always seemed so sure of herself and he’d never got the impression she was worried about any of the women in his life. Not that much had changed after Peter left high school.

Even in college Peter never turned into a babe magnet, not that he would have been interested anyway. Girls still seemed to keep their distance from him.

His wife found him attractive, so he didn’t let it bother him. Well he assumed she found him attractive, she would never tell him of course afraid he’d get a big head. Still judging by the way, she attacked him whenever he stepped through the door after a trip or all the noise complaints they’d gathered through the years, he figured it was a safe bet. 

Still Peter thought it would have been nice to see her get a little jealous every now and again. 

Pulling one of MJ’s old trunks out of the corner of the attic, Peter was grateful he’d retained his spider-strength even as he got into his golden years. The damn thing weighed a ton, and he had no idea how she’d gotten it up here in the first place. 

Taking a closer look at the thing, it was clear MJ’d had it for a long time. Opening the trunk, he cracked a smile realising it was from their old high school. He found a dusty Midtown sweater and old gym uniforms, it was like taking a trip into the past. 

Peter figured he was making good time, so he decided to spend a few minutes rooting around trying to find something fun before she caught him. He could imagine MJ calling him a ‘dork’ a nickname he had never gotten her to stop using, as he gushed over his finds. 

As he continued to look around he also came across piles and piles of notepads, and even without his PhDs he could deduce that, they were the culprits behind the weight of the trunk. 

MJ’s art had certainly evolved from the scribbles she used to put in these things, now if you were in crises you could expect her to put you down on an actual canvas and in paint, possibly even put up for sale in one of her art galleries. 

He scrolled through a couple on the top, laughing at some of her notes and smiling when he recognised faces he hadn't seen in years. 

That was until he came across one particular book. It wasn't any different than any of the others in the pile, there wasn't any lock, no keep out warning plastered on the front. Opening the pad he had no idea what he was about to discover. 

Pages and pages of names, mens and womens. He recalled some of them, not many, but in his defence it had been 3 decades since highschool. Each name belonged to a student at Midtown, which was not odd on its own but the fact that each of them had private and very personal information next to them did.

Why on earth MJ would have any of this? 

He tried his best to make sense of everything but MJ in her genius labyrinth of a mind, she’d used some king of colour code to indicate ….something. Some names had tallies against them, some names were highlighted in red, some amber, he noticed that Ned was on this list and was one of those amber names. 

Peter must have spent 20 minutes up in their dusty attic, going over the pages of that one notepad. None of it was making much sense to him, until he came across a page with what looked like a family photo paper-clipped to it. 

It wasn't the first photo he’d found in the pad but what caught his eye was two faces in the group. 

His wife MJ, back when she was teenager, and another face that despite meeting only once he had never forgotten, Kevin the delivery boy. 

Why was Kevin in a photo full of MJ’s family? He’d spoken with most of these people over the years, most had even been at their wedding, but he’d only ever seen Kevin once before. The night Peter threatened him. 

Call it intuition, call it his spidey sense but something about that photo started to connect the dots for Peter, and he took another look at the notepad he’d found. Apparently he was on a role because now his brain was running at top gear, he started to puzzle out MJ’s system. 

“She couldn't have…..no way……” He couldn't tell how long he sat on that dusty old floor when his wife called up to him, “Peter! Finish up! Loser #2 and his Mrs are going to be here soon for lunch.” 

“Uh yea coming, be right down!” He stuffed the photo in his back pocket, beginning to consider that he might have possibly stumbled on a gold mine. 

Taking a quick jump down, he made his way to where he’d heard MJ calling for him. Peter had barely taken a step into the kitchen before MJ was shoving a wooden spoon towards his face. 

“Here try this” Urgh he could already tell where this was heading. Closing his eyes Peter ate the concoction on the spoon. 

“Bleh christ MJ, 3 kids and a dozen grandchildren you still cant cook worth a damn. Honestly Honey if I didn't know better I’d say my Aunt was the one who taught you how to cook” 

She stamped down on his foot with her own, causing Peter to wince and rub his poor toes, “Shut it you, it toughens them up. Besides I’m doing you a favour, If it wasn't for the cooking what reason would I have to keep you around for” 

Peter pushed her aside with his hip and started to grab salt and other spices in an attempt to fix the mess she’d made of their lunch. 

“Perhaps, or maybe its just so you have someone to do the grunt work up in that attic?” 

She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, “Figured that out did ya?” 

They worked in companionable silence for a few minutes before Peter decided to test his luck.  
“So we had a lot of stuff up there, did you know we still had things from our highschool days?” He looked over to see MJ munching on some cherry’s she’d already set out on the table. 

“Oh yea? Find anything good? Knowing you, I bet you got distracted playing with an old robot you designed in robotics lab.”

“As a matter of fact I did find something, why don't you reach into my back pocket and find out?” 

“Why Mr.Parker you dirty old perv, you just looking for an excuse to get me groping around down there?”

“I don't know, find out?” Here goes nothing, he was almost certain he was right but he was still a little nervous. 

After a few seconds of deliberately making grabs at Peter’s ass, MJ finally pulled the old photo out of his pocket and took a look at it. 

“Oh I remember this, its when my family had thanksgiving during my first year of highschool. Y’know I think this might have been the last time all of were together. My uncle moved away after this, taking some of my cousins with him, he….” 

She stopped talking and tilted her head at the photo, much like Peter had when he’d seen it. He knew he had her now, and his confidence was starting to rise. MJ was looking at the photo as if she couldn't quite place why something was standing out to her. 

“Everything ok?”

“Yea yea just I feel like I’m forgetting something.” 

“Why dont you take a closer look, it might come back to you” Peter tried to hide his giggling by taste testing their lunch some more. 

“What am I looking for? Its just me, my parents, grandparents, my uncle, some aunts, my cousin…….Fuck” 

There it was, the penny had dropped. 

30 years and MJ had never once told him how she’d known what he’d done the night they’d gotten together. He’d never been able to figure it out, all he knew for sure was that only two people had been in that alley that night, himself and Kevin. 

As he stared at that photo something just clicked. Surrounded and comfortable with the entire Jones clan, his facial features, his skin tone…..Mystery guy Kevin the delivery guy was part of MJ’s family, cousin judging by her response. 

“You set me up!?”

“Ugh fine you got me yes I set you up”

“Was his name even Kevin? How did you even get him to agree to it? 

“Yes its Kevin, and its not like I had to try very hard, he’s family. And I didn't exactly tell him Spiderman was going to hold him over a building, I knew you were outside when I texted him to come over with some food, and I slipped him 20 bucks to pretend to be a delivery guy when Spiderman asked, and to text me what happened when it was over” 

“He didn't think it was weird Spiderman would be asking about you?” Peter had a great big grin on his face, amazed at the direction his day had gone. 

“Nah, he thought I was just trying to get the scoop on the city’s vigilante. By the way he charged me an extra $20 for you little stunt, so your not really sitting on the moral high ground.”

“Ok Mrs Parker your not pinning that on me. I still have questions, and the most pressing is why? Why did you pay your cousin to show up at your door and pretend to be a delivery guy?” 

“Does it matter this was ages ago!”

“C’mon MJ you can tell me, you’ve only been keeping this little secret for our entire marriage.” 

“Iwantedtomakeyoujealous, are you happy now!? She said the first part so fast he almost missed it, but he did and he broke down in a fit of giggles. 

“This is why I didn't want to tell you.” MJ was slugging him in the arm, trying to get him to stop laughing. 

“I’m sorry hahahah, its just I’ve felt guilty over my jealousy for years heh and now I found out you did exactly the same thing. Why go about it in such a round about way?” 

“Peter you know I’m not good with the whole emotion thing.” 

“I am aware of this, you did manage to flip me off during our wedding vows” The priest was rather scandalised, and Peter had distinctly heard Tony Stark laughing his ass of from the front row. 

“Yea well, well I liked you a lot and while I had a feeling you might have felt the same way. I just thought it was more intense on my end and I’d just end up scaring you away. When I felt you watching me from across the street that night, I don't know, the idea just popped into my head and I called my cousin over to see what you’d do.” 

Getting her confidence back a little, the trademark MJ smirk made its appearance, “And you didn't disappoint Spidey”

“So that night when you told me you were crazy too?” 

“I guess I meant it more literally than you thought huh?”

“Guess so” 

“All these years am I finally creeping you out?” 

“MJ I made it through three pregnancies with you. I made it through every shitty boss you had to put up with before your art career took off. I made it through all those times Betty forced you to join PTA meetings with the other squawking parents. If you haven't scared me off yet? Your not going to” 

MJ wasn't a teenager anymore, but Peter could have sworn she moved almost as fast as the first time she’d kissed him all those years ago, “Love you dork” 

“Love you too” 

“You better. Now I hope you enjoyed that because if you bring it up again I will murder you” 

“MJ I promise I wont bring it up again. Totally unrelated by the way, but you realise we are in our 50’s right?” The grin was back on Peter’s face, as his wife liked to say ‘he really couldn't keep a secret’. It certainly wasn't MJ’s smirk but he liked to think he could pull of smug when he wanted to. 

“Where are you going with this Peter?” MJ let out a big sigh, already sensing they weren't done with this. 

“Nowhere its just I don’t see why we couldn't live to hit 100, maybe more. Medical tech is improving all the time”

“And? You getting soft realising why might have to put up with each other for another 50 years” 

“Well I certainly hope we do, after all I’m going to need at least that long to take every name in that notepad and mess with you over each one.” 

“Notepad?” Peter didn't say anything, he decided to stand there and see if she could figure out what he was talking about. 

It was foolish in hindsight, he knew how smart his wife was and before he realised what she was doing, without a word she’d already broken into a full sprint out the kitchen. 

No doubt intending to destroy all the evidence

Laughing Peter chased after her. 

**

Betty and Ned Leeds once more found themselves walking into a room to find MJ holding Peter in a headlock, but this time it was in the foyer of their own house rather than a small science classroom. 

MJ was yelling and trying to push past Peter while he held onto her hips, “I swear to God I will divorce you if you don’t let me set that attic on fire!” 

“You aren't destroying a national treasure woman! I’ve been waiting 30 years for material this good!” 

Betty turned towards her husband, “These two remember they are in their 50’s right? With children right?” 

“Sweetie I’m not even surprised any more, I gave up years ago. I’m more concerned if we’re still getting lunch”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I suck at the get together. 
> 
> Confession time, that many years later bit was a super last edition that I've squeezed in over the last couple of hours. Really wanted to lighten things up, surprisingly it turned out to be my favourite bit. Well guess we'll see if you loved or hated it. Seriously Kev literally was just a random delivery dude, until like an hour ago. 
> 
> Now for you weirdo's that actually like my stuff (I love ya) I don't intend for this to be the end despite how I finished it off. My thinking is to put in any other chapters like one shots, during their established relationship. Stuff like MJ getting more possessive now that she has what she wants and doesn't want to let go, trying her material on the avengers as I previously mentioned. Things like that. All the while Peter is clueless mwhahahaha 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I mentioned this on my other fic, but if anyone enjoys my ideas but feel they can put their own spin on it, or just felt I executed it poorly. Feel free to have your own go, I'll take no offence, more MJXPeter content for all of us right?


End file.
